


Seeing Doubles

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written during the 14th amnesty period at fan-flashworks and is a future-ish oneshot set in the same unnamed universe as <i>Keeping Secrets</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Seeing Doubles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keeping Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081882) by [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544). 



> Written during the 14th amnesty period at fan-flashworks and is a future-ish oneshot set in the same unnamed universe as _Keeping Secrets_.

This situation is nothing that she had ever planned for happening so soon. That the others would be seeing doubles of the person who is supposed to be their leader, as well as their Princess. At least not until she had more planning to do how to reveal the secret that she had been keeping from her teammates – well mostly the inner system Sailor Scouts because the outer system Scouts had indicated that they had already known about the secret. And that they would be there to support her for when she was ready to reveal the secret.

Which left figuring out how to tell everyone else. Including Mamoru, with the fact that he was supposedly in love with a handmaiden who shared a resemblance with the Moon Princess.

Except she hadn't counted on the Princess suddenly appearing – neither had Setsuna for that matter right after a fight and the confusion surrounding their likeness to each other.

Looking at the young woman standing beside her, she can easily see how she could be mistaken for their Princess. She can definitely see why the Queen chose her to serve as a handmaiden for her daughter.


End file.
